THE APPRENTICE
by ReenaKanda
Summary: A young girl separated from her family is used as an experiment by Skulker and becomes a halfa. She is later sent to Casper High to gather information on a certain ghost boy she knew as a child. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Apprentice Chapter 1**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Reena's POV**

**Flashback**

_I sat there watching my home crumble from the force of the ecto-ray shot from the being that was obviously not human. His body was surrounded by the telltale glow that showed if a being was a spirit of the other world, the world of the ghost zone, as I would soon find out. _

**End of flashback**

I was three when that happened and now I can no longer recall the faces of my parents or any siblings I may have had. The ghost, Skulker, had destroyed my whole family and had used me to see if it was possible to create a halfa. I was 14 now and the power I now held was great but as such, Skulker decided it would be in his best interest to make me his slave and limit my power… yay….

I was 14 now and for the first time Skulker was going to let me out of the ghost zone alone, to a place called Amity Park. My mission was to find and gain as much information on the ghost boy as possible. I was to go under-cover to the school he went to, Casper High. I was to report all my findings to Skulker via the special bracelet he used to keep me in line. He gave me a blurred picture someone had gotten of him mid-morph. You could not see his face but the clothing and the colors were clear as day. After this mission I may finally get my chance to be free…

**A/N**

**It is short but I want to know what you think. As well I was wondering which family should be her own, the Fenton's, Mason's, or the Foley's. Please Review. As well I need OC ghosts (Both friends and Enemies to Reena) and Casper high students (Any type, Nerds, Jocks, Cheerleaders, ETC.). For the students I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Type:**

**Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Average Grades:**

**Like/Dislikes:**

**A little background would also be nice:**

**For Ghosts I need:**

**Name:**

**Abilities/Powers:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Background:**

**Home in the ghost zone (How to get there, what it looks like, etc.):**

**Review or PM me your answers.**

**Thank you,**

**Reena Kanda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me.**

**Sophialina and Raina Bone belong to rachealninja10. It has been decided that Reena will be a Foley by my three reviewers,** **awesomeness13tobuscus, Mai'shardstyle and rachealninja10. Thank you for reviewing. This story will always be open to new entries, ghosts, students, and halfa's as well as anything else that that will fit.**

**Reena's POV**

Sophialina had known me since Skulker took me in. She said when I first came to the ghost zone my skin had not been the pasty white it was now but a brown. She had taught me how to use my powers and after she escaped, she had come back, talked to me about the real world, and cheered me up even though she could not break through the cage she would mock Skulker ever since the first time she came back my skin was beginning to return to its original color.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in my cage while Skulker was out hunting, looking out at the wide expanses of the ghost zone when a familiar figure landed in front of my cage, "Sophialina!" I cried. She reached for me and gave me a hug through the bars. _

_She held onto my arms and looked me in the eyes, "Reena," She said quietly looking happy, "I found them…" I was confused, who did she find? She looked at my confusion and continued, "Your family ,they are alive!"_

_My eyes opened wide as tears formed around the edges ,I flung my arms around her again tears forming in my eyes again, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_She rubbed my back before smiling sadly," I have to go Skulker will be back soon." My smile faded slightly once she left but turned into a heated glare when Skulker came back. I knew he had lied to me and destroyed my life. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

I smiled slightly again, Amity Park, my hometown and the home of my family. I pulled two photos Sophia had given me out of my pocket, one of my family and one of her and me when we first met. I held the photos close, the one of my family stained with dried tears. In the center was a boy, African American with a red baseball cap dressed in yellow and brown carrying a backpack I could see gadgets falling out of it. On the left was his mother looking worried as she looked at her son and husband laughing at something, on the right the husband stood with a proud hand on his son's shoulder while laughing, the photo they had thought was not very good but in my eyes, it was perfect.

I was outside Casper High; I was starting school there tomorrow. For today, though I could just observe the school from a tree on the side of the yard. From my perch, I could see my brother and the halfa having a conversation. A Goth girl sat beside them shaking her head in wonder, from what I could see in the photo though it was understandable. I jumped from my perch in my human form before jumping a fence and following directions to my new home. Sophia was able to blend with human society and had her own home here in Amity Park, for my stay here; I would be staying here with her. I knocked on the door in between a loaded house and a brick house that had a massive sign saying Fenton works, the home of the halfa. I knocked on the door, which Sophia answered with a smile, "Still haven't gotten it off?" She turned into the version of Skulker that was clearly mocking. I laughed at my best friend, in all the years we had known each other she had never failed to cheer me up, even on the first day I was a half ghost she made me smile. Her silver hair was tipped with blue and her green eyes the color of ectoplasm, "Will you visit them?"

I shook my head, "I'm supposed to be dead…" I whispered before looking up at her while my eyes filled with tears and I looked away shaking my head, "I can't…" I was sure no one would believe me if I told the truth about my family. I would watch from a distance, it would be enough for me to protect them from the shadows, also with the bracelet I would not be able to say anything to them without being shocked. I wanted to say something but physically could not.

**Time Skip: Next Day: Casper High**

"I am Reena Foley, Tucker's cousin. I have moved with my sister from Mississippi to study here. It is a pleasure to meet you." The lie hurt but it would keep as much attention as possible off me I hoped.

"Are you single?" I heard a blonde boy ask from the back, "Do you like quarterbacks?" I was disgusted by this guy, he wanted me after five minutes, shallow.

I glared his way and shut him up before walking to my seat beside Tucker, on his other side was the ghost boy and a Goth girl. A blue mist escaped the ghost boy's mouth, Tucker turned, "I didn't know I had a cousin." It was more a question than a statement.

"I'm from your dad's side, a second cousin to you." I spoke the lie Sophia and I had come up with this morning. The ghost boy got up and left only to come back five seconds later looking perplexed. He gestured from Tucker to come over to talk to him. I knew what they were discussing, the mysterious disappearing ghost. A blue mist escaped again and he looked completely confused, I understood why too, no ghost but his ghost sense was going off, well no full ghost. The Goth girl, turned and looked at me suspiciously, was it possible she had already figured it out? I got up and left the room as the lunch bell rang. I sat on my own outside the building after getting my lunch. I poked at it until a familiar voice reached my ears, "You have to eat to keep your strength." I almost spit out my lunch before turning to the ghost behind me, she was wearing an old style dark blue dress and had fluffy white hair, she had attacked Skulker's lair more than once and had tried to save me as well. She was a close friend of Sophia's and mine, "I can understand you're weary about being here, with that bracelet and all."

I nodded before picking up some food and holding it out to the ghost, Raina Bone, "Want some slop?" I asked holding it out to her. She laughed and shook her head.

I began to laugh as well before she saw the bracelet, "Still not free huh?" I shook my head and covered it with my other hand. I knew that until Skulker freed me I would never be free, "So, do you think Sophialina would mind me staying with you two until further notice?" She paused, "I know Skulker will be back and when he is I will beat him to a pulp until he gets this thing off of you."

I turned and smiled at her, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all three minds are better than two." We laughed again, "Hey maybe we can figure out how to get this thing off." We both grinned, and then began to laugh… until Danny Phantom came to beat her. He threw a punch, "Hey stop that!" I yelled still human, "She's friendly!" My bracelet was out in the open and Danny seemed to notice it for a second before Raina punched him, "At least most of the time…" I spoke before stepping in between them, "Relax." Is all I said before Phantom flew off after scoffing at the way I protected the ghost.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Here we go the first meeting between Team Phantom and Team Ghost (Until I can think of a better name that is what the three of them will be). **

**Reena: Great, Sam is already suspicious.**

**Raina: Please Review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**The reason you're getting this chapter now is because of a teacher that absolutely despises me. I'm **_**supposed **_**to be at a meeting but said teacher hates me and won't let me go. Please note this story takes place shortly after the first ghost dog incident. And the name of the team has been decided. It was suggested by the one and only rachealninja10 it will be called RSR... If you think about it you will figure it out.**

_I turned and smiled at her, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all three minds are better than two." We laughed again, "Hey maybe we can figure out how to get this thing off." We both grinned, and then began to laugh… until Danny Phantom came to beat her. He threw a punch, "Hey stop that!" I yelled still human, "She's friendly!" My bracelet was out in the open and Danny seemed to notice it for a second before Raina punched him, "At least most of the time…" I spoke before stepping in between them, "Relax." Is all I said before Phantom flew off after scoffing at the way I protected the ghost._

**Reena's POV**

"…She protected a ghost Tuck; I don't care if she is your cousin. That doesn't excuse saving a ghost. That and every time I get near her my ghost sense goes off. That has to count for something." I heard Danny Fenton say as I walked in, to bad ghost boy. You will not hurt my friends.

I moved to an open seat in the back and promptly fell asleep; damn it is nice to be human. I slept through that block and was woken up by the bell. I looked up to see a balding teacher looking down at me, Mr. Lancer, "Miss Foley," He asked, "Will this become a habit?"

I shook my head, "No sir, I just moved in with my sister and I am having a hard time adjusting." I spoke in a soft voice, really difficult, Skulker was keeping a close eye on me and other ghosts and ghost hunters were attacking me at every turn, keeping a low profile would be hard, not to mention getting this stupid bracelet off.

"Well seeing as it is your first day and all I will give you a break." He paused, "Just don't do it again, Miss Foley." He said before leaving the room for lunch.

I sat down at an empty table in a corner and was about to take a bite of my sandwich when I heard a voice, "You do know that is my table right?" I looked up to see… Valerie was it? I got up to move when she said, "Oh you're the new girl aren't you? If you want to sit here that's fine though the in crowd is over there." She said pointing to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Nah why would I want to hang out with people who think they're better than everyone else?" I asked, she looked surprised, "I mean a new girl showing up and a cousin to Foley? That can't be popular."

She laughed before patting me on the back, "Sooo, Reena was it?" I nodded, "What are you interested in?" I was surprised not even a day in and I was beginning to make a human friend.

"Sciences… I guess… the paranormal… and music, definitely music." I answered as she nodded.

"Paranormal, huh? Do you hunt ghosts or something?" I laughed lightly and nodded.

"I hunt them sometimes but most of the time I build objects to capture them." It was partially true after all Skulker's weapons did catch ghosts, but they also ruined lives, human and ghost. I sat there thinking, "Have you ever traveled to the ghost zone?" I asked, Sophialina had built a portal for me to travel through.

"No but I don't want to be anywhere near those filthy, putrid ghosts that destroy lives." I had to agree if I had the choice I would never have been in the ghost and become a halfa. I nodded before she continued, "It's bad enough that they have to invade our world, I don't want to attack them in their own."

I nodded, "Understandable, did you know that there are many natural ghost portals in town?" She shook her head, "They only appear for a short period of time before disappearing for good, funny thing is this place seems to be the one that has the most." I looked at her, "Want to come check out the equipment after school?" She nodded and we continued our conversation for the rest of lunch.

**Tucker's POV**

"So my cousin helped a ghost, maybe she was right maybe the ghost is friendly. You can't let the fact she helped it determine if she's good or evil. If she makes weapons for Skulker and hunts with him on the other hand you can. But she doesn't." I spoke up protecting her from my paranoid friend Danny, "Dude just chill, if it were a bad ghost would she be talking to Valerie like that?" I must have had a point because he immediately shut up. The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and we trudged back to class, gym with Tetzlaff, yay…

**Reena's POV**

Valerie and I walked to gym together, I walked into the change room and found my locker, it was on the end of the room with only one beside it belonging to the one and only Paulina beside me. I groaned before walking to the change rooms with my change and changing into the shorts and t-shirt, there would be no hiding the bracelet with this type of shirt, I just hoped no one would notice it. I left the change room and was immediately yelled at by the teacher, "You are late 25 push-ups!"

"It's only her first day mam. Valerie spoke up for me and the teacher moved on with the day explaining the exercises we were supposed to do for our physical fitness exam, we would have eight weeks to prepare. This would be a cakewalk, being half ghost and running from Skulker did have its advantages. I spent the class slacking off and chatting with Valerie. I was still doing something, just not anything productive…

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 folks tell me what you think of the idea of Reena and Valerie becoming close like this. I also will need an OC who I will make Sam's older brother, I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age (Preferably not more than 17):**

**Type (Jock, Nerd, etc.): **

**Abilities (If halfa please specify that to):**

**Grade:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**A little Background would be nice:**

**I am still accepting entries for other characters but please specify if your entry is for this character. Also, make sure he is not a jerk as he will be involved in a pairing later on.**

**Review Corner**

**Number1halfa**

**Here is the next chapter so please stop crying!**

**Rachealninja10**

**Thank you for the name it is much appreciated!  
****TO ALL WHO ENTERED CHARACTERS**

**Thank you for entering your characters. They will be used in this story eventually.**

**Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_It's only her first day mam. Valerie spoke up for me and the teacher moved on with the day explaining the exercises we were supposed to do for our physical fitness exam, we would have eight weeks to prepare. This would be a cakewalk, being half ghost and running from Skulker did have its advantages. I spent the class slacking off and chatting with Valerie. I was still doing something, just not anything productive…_

**A/N**

**Okay people (Rachealninja10 this does not include you.) I need an OC boy what I need for him is on chapter 3. He will be involved in a pairing so let me know if the OC is for this or to be used elsewhere. Thank you,**

**ReenaKanda**

**Reena's POV**

Valerie came over to Sophia's after school and the three of us walked down to the lab. Valerie stepped into the lab and gasped, there were different ghost weapons on the wall and I had never even heard of this many on this side so it was understandable, "Yeah, we specialize in the paranormal." Sophia said modestly.

The ghost portal began to creak and whir, as Skulker was about to appear, "You two should head upstairs. I'll be up in a minute…" Sophia turned and Valerie looked at me skeptically before running up to the washroom. I heard the sound of jet engines before she came back down as the portal opened, "Dammit Valerie I told you to go upstairs…"

Skulker walked through the portal and saw me standing there, "Aw whelp I see you knew I was coming. All the better you," He paused noticing Valerie, "Seem to have a friend here to help you ghost girl."

In that instant, my secret was revealed and on my first day here too, I sighed before speaking, "What do you want Skulker?" Valerie was staring at me as I grabbed one of the weapons from the wall and shot at the control panel on his arm before he had time to react, "Not that I care." I spoke sharply before the bracelet sent a shock up into my arm, "Damn…" I whispered in pain as volts of electricity that would have killed a regular person racked my body.

"Don't rebel remember what happens when you do. You are to gather more information on the ghost boy. If you disobey I can make sure your family is killed, for real this time." I curled up in a fetal position as the electricity racked my body.

Skulker left and Valerie fell to her knees beside me and reached her hand towards me, "Stop…" I whispered, "The electricity will hurt you." Valerie sat beside me until the electricity had left my body and I spoke, "It's okay now Valerie, can you help me up?" I asked glancing at her; she had taken off her ghost hunting equipment.

She supported majority of my weight with her side when she lifted me, "You're really light." She exclaimed, as I lay limp against her shoulder.

"Valerie," She nodded, "Can you help me get this thing off?" She nodded again before taking my wrist in her hands and examining it. She helped me stand and we walked towards a table at the side of the room.

"What did he mean ghost girl?" I looked at her as she rummaged through drawers looking for the tools she would need before finding a drawer full of pictures, one being of me mid-morph, "Did he mean this?" She asked holding it up, I nodded as she went to the next drawer where she found the tools. Underneath she found the photo of the rest of my family, "No way…"

"What is it Valerie?" I asked still weak from the shock. She held up the picture, "Oh… That…" She gave me a questioning look and I continued, "I am not actually Tucker's cousin but his twin sister." She was surprised as I continued, "Skulker made me believe they were dead for years, it has been twelve years since I was taken and transformed into a halfa."

"Is that why you want to get this thing off? So you can see them?" I nodded as she began to work on it.

I heard footsteps and before I knew it Sophialina was downstairs, "Reena I can't- never mind she's here." I looked at her and she seemed to notice the gun on the floor, "You didn't…"

I looked at her and nodded, "I have to try to break free… it's the only way to end the suffering of the people and animals he keeps caged in that lab of his." She nodded before hitting me on the back of the head.

"At least wait until after the bracelet is gone so you can reveal your true strength," She paused looking at Valerie, "I mean the second most powerful ghost in history should be able to beat Skulker." Valerie looked at me shocked, "Reena never told you."

"Would you tell a ghost hunter you're a powerful ghost?" I asked glaring at Sophialina.

Raina came through the ceiling and saw me glaring at Sophia, "Whoa, what did I miss?"

Valerie went to pull out a laser and my hand held it down, "Chill Val. She's friendly." The familiar words rolled off my tongue as I sat there, my hand on her weapon, "Seriously dude, chill." I said as she pulled out another gun. She looked at me and went back to helping me break the bracelet. A knock on the door upstairs disrupted us. I stood up and walked up the stairs, "Stay put Raina, you to Sophia." I walked up to the door to find Tucker on the other side with the ghost kid and the Goth girl, "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

Danny spoke as I stood there, "Can we come in we need to talk to you and your 'sister'." He said with the air quotes.

I opened the door and nodded, "Come on in. I just have to get my sister from the lab," They sat down and I walked to the stairs, "Sophia! Get your ass up here!" I yelled before taking a seat.

Sophia came up the stairs quickly, "What is it Reena?" She questioned before seeing the trio, "I see…" The Goth girl shifted uncomfortably and Tucker tried to get as far from me as possible.

Danny spoke again, "Who are you?" he asked slightly wary of the answer he may receive.

"I am a friend. That's all you need to know." I said before standing up and walking down the stairs again, not looking behind me as Tucker went to follow me, already having figured out who I was…

**A/N**

**Alright chapter 4 people.**

**Reena: How the hell did Tucker figure it out?!**

**Sam: Because he isn't the clueless one *Looks at Danny* his parents have no siblings.**

**Tucker: That and the weird sense of something missing for the last 12 years.**

**Reena: Please Review! Remember I still need a brother for Sam!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I am a friend. That's all you need to know." I said before standing up and walking down the stairs again, not looking behind me as Tucker went to follow me, already having figured out who I was…_

**A/N**

**Please let me know if I am going too fast. The beta reader spot is still open as well for anyone who would like to beta read this one or any other stories of mine. There will be an OC corner at the beginning and end of each chapter after this one featuring all the OC's that will eventually make an appearance. Also for the male OC I need, if you could send me a name, age, abilities/powers and if he is a halfa that would be great. The OC corner in this chapter will focus mainly on getting to know some of the OC's.**

**OC CORNER**

**Tidal Wave: Hello my name is Tidal Wave. PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt created me. I am a regular ghost, please people can I ask you a favor, please quit littering and poaching. And for you snotty rich kids, you can't depend on daddy forever so please don't rub your money in other people's faces. I will not reveal my powers yet.**

***Emerald is glaring at girl with black hair with purple highlights***

**Emerald: Hello *glares* I was created by howls-spirited-lab rat. *Glares* Stay the fuck out of my business. **

**Kameron Anderson: Cool your jets man. I am a half ghost but I will reveal everything later in the story. By the way I was created by danifan3000 (Guest)**

***Emerald looks around glaring at everyone and mainly Kameron because he's a guy***

**Julianna Destiny: I am a government made halfa who was thought up by awesomeness13tobuscus. Do I need to say more?**

**Jamie Skidmore: I am also a halfa. My powers will not be revealed until a later date thank you very much. Cyle and I were thought up by Mai' shardstyle.**

**Cyle Skidmore: I'm her little brother and don't have any powers except my video game prowess. Thank you.**

**Sophialina: I have already shown my face many times but I still need to be in the OC corner just like Reena will be later. I am the ghost of happiness, I helped Reena keep her cool even when Skulker had kept her in a cage and Danny had freed me. That's all I will say for now. Natalia Foxed, Raina Bone and I were all created by none other than Rachealninja10.**

***Sophialina turns into Skulker while mocking him to make Emerald stop glaring***

***Emerald laughs***

**Kameron: Food fight *Throws magically appearing food***

***Emerald punches Kameron in the face***

**Raina Bone: I have also made an appearance already, a couple actually. In case you were wondering Skulker isn't going to live long after Reena gets off the bracelet. I hope anyway…**

***Raina is hit with a cream pie thrown by Sophialina***

**Natalia Foxed: I think I am the only character of Rachealninja10's that hasn't shown her face yet. I am a halfa and I moved to Amity Park to hide. You find out from what later. *Sigh, leaves room***

**Reena: Last but not least me. I am Tucker's twin sister and a halfa. The ghosts have been saying that I am the most powerful ghost the ghost zone has ever seen. I guess training under Skulker, Raina and Sophialina has its advantages after all. *Follows Natalia* Wait for me!**

**End of OC corner**

**The purpose of that is to allow you readers to recognize the characters by their first lines and behaviors, if anything seems confusing please feel free to let me know.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Tucker's POV**

I followed the girl into her basement where Valerie was, "You didn't tell them your real identity I take it?" She shook my head clearly frazzled about what had just happened, from the sounds of it the three of us were already beginning to figure her out, we knew she wasn't my cousin but someone completely different, "You know your brother wouldn't appreciate you hiding this."

I knew who she meant by brother but didn't want to reveal myself just yet.

"I know Valerie it's just without me being able to use my full power or any of my weapons I can't be free and they will be at risk," She paused clearly thinking, "I will protect them from the shadows." She sighed as I pulled a photo, "I don't remember ever having a family so going to one now may just be too much for me." Valerie stared, "I have always done things on my own or with Sophia and Raina's help and a family would feel wrong."

I stepped out of the shadows, "It is never wrong to have a family, and if have never had one its time you found out what it is like to have one." I knew I sounded stupid but she looked scared and suddenly collapsed.

"Dammit That bastard ghost is hurting her again, If he doesn't lay off she will die!" Valerie exclaimed sitting beside her, "Reena, Reena wake up…" She moaned and Valerie continued, "Tucker get your friends and Sophialina down here now. We're going to get this thing of her now!" Another ghost floated through the ceiling and landed beside her, "Raina, help me move her. You shouldn't be harmed by the electric current." The ghost picked her up and Valerie pulled a cot down from the side of the room, "Lay her on here."

I ran upstairs and got Danny and Sam. Sophialina had already gone downstairs though how neither of them knew, "Danny there is a ghost down there, don't hurt her she is helping Reena." Danny looked at me his eyes flashing green for a second before he nodded.

When we got down stairs, Valerie had already gotten through the many layers of metal and was proceeding to cut through the wires that were exposed with an ecto-ray. My sister groaned in pain as the current flowed through her body, completely immobilizing her. To my surprise white ring appeared around her waist and she transformed into a ghost. Danny stared with an open mouth as she still struggled against the current, "Dammit, her body is in too much pain she won't be able to hold her form for more than a few minutes. In about five minutes, she will begin to use her powers to escape the pain. We need to hurry." Sophialina said with growing concern. Danny was snapped out of his shock in an instant, grabbed one of the ecto-rays from the side, and began blasting the wires. Sam and I followed suit as the screams leaving my sister's mouth got worse.

Minutes later the bracelet fell from her wrist and she transformed back into a human in front of us. Sophia held her hand and whispered, "You're finally free little sister." It was obvious to me that they weren't related but had something almost stronger than friendship, they had a bond that wouldn't be broken, they were in fact like sisters, the ghostly trio I guess… I could only guess that since Raina and Reena were part ghost at least so was Sophialina.

**Reena's POV**

I was lying on a cot trying to escape the pain when suddenly the pain just stopped. After a minute I opened my eyes to the worried face of Sophialina with Tucker and Raina leaning over me from the other side. I heard Sophialina whisper, "You're finally free little sister." At those words a memory from when I was first taken by Skulker rose to the surface… The memory of the day I met Sophialina…

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in my cage, my ghost powers fading in and out. A girl was in the cage next to me as I sat quietly wishing I had never existed, "You're name is Reena right." She held out her hand. Unlike me she was a full ghost who Skulker had captured for entertainment. She was the ghost of happiness, Sophialina. I nodded before she transformed into a Skulker plushy._

_I laughed for the first time in days before I asked, "If you don't mind miss can I ask you something?" She nodded and I continued, "Would you be willing to be my friend while I'm here?" _

_She shook her head, "A friendship isn't just for while you're in a certain place it's for life and I have a feeling that in the future the term sister would be more accurate." I had almost burst into tears in that cage but I felt like I was back with my family… A family that now I couldn't even remember…_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was lying on the cot tears running down my face as I stared up at the roof of the basement. I sat up and looked around. I had passed back out for what looked like a couple hours. Tucker was sleeping on a chair by the wall while the ghost boy and the Goth were lying up against the wall. Valerie was still awake examining the remains of the bracelet that had revealed my secret hours ago. I looked over her shoulder, "Whatcha doing?" I asked in the most irritating voice I could.

Valerie jumped, "What the hell Reena, You scared me half to death just now." She looked at me and we both began to laugh quietly, making sure not to wake the others.

"Sooo, just out of curiosity, where did my roommates go?" She nodded towards the stairs trying not to laugh, "I see… Want to come help me track them down?" I inquired. She nodded again and we made our way up the stairs leaving the others a note on the inside of the door and securing the ghost portal. After we closed the door I kept catching Valerie giving me weird looks, "What do I have something in my teeth?"

"No but it is kind of surprising how someone like you could be half ghost. I mean a techno-geek's twin sister?" I shook my head and laughed,

"Actually I have an unusual ability with hacking into technology. Tucker can do it to." She gaped, "I've done my research." We began to laugh again as we left the house me transforming as we walked out.

"Those are some powers." Valerie said after I had transformed and she had activated her suit, "If you don't mind can I ask you how you got them?" I shook my head and pulled out a thermos that I had customized from the Fenton model. We flew in silence, both respecting the others privacy…

**A/N**

**Hey how's it going remember for the guy I need age, name, abilities/powers and if he is a halfa or not. Review or PM me your entries. You have until the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Those are some powers." Valerie said after I had transformed and she had activated her suit, "If you don't mind can I ask you how you got them?" I shook my head and pulled out a thermos that I had customized from the Fenton model. We flew in silence, both respecting the others privacy…_

**A/N**

**Danny: This can't be good…**

**Tucker: Why do the OC's have their own corner?**

**Reena: Because there are more of us than you.**

**OC CORNER**

**Sophialina: Hey, guys we have another member who we will introduce, Charles (Charlie) Manson.**

**Charlie: I was created by PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt and more information will be revealed later in the story.**

**Reena E.: Thank you PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt… you just saved all of us from her…**

**Charlie: She can't be that bad… Can she?**

'**How the heck did you get here? You are supposed to be working with Kanda in Purpose… And escape from Gehenna'**

**Raina: I don't know how she even got here to this document… Go home… please Elric…**

**Reena E.: In escape from Gehenna I technically am not an Elric.**

**Reena F.: *Shakes head and face-palms* Get back to your own stories please… Reena does not own Danny Phantom…**

**End Of OC Corner**

**A/N**

**I know I said she was three when it all began but I am changing that to make it make more sense she was two.**

**Reena's POV**

We landed in front of my home just before dawn, the four of us laughing our butts off at the way the phoney ghost hunters had their butts handed to them by low-level ghosts like the Lunch lady… and the box ghost… You know it's sad when they are beat by the box ghost…

Since Valerie had gotten the bracelet off my wrist, we had gone ghost hunting almost every night without fear of being zapped and discovered as a halfa. I saw the sun beginning to rise over the horizon and sighed, "Can I call in sick today Sophialina?" She nodded clearly exhausted as well.

"I will phone in for you and Valerie…" She yawned.

We trudged up the stairs exhausted to the point of collapse. Since Valerie had found out my secret she had pretty much lived in my house, Sophialina had even given her one of the empty rooms upstairs. It would seem odd to an outsider but since the incident with the bracelet RSR had gotten pretty close to both Valerie and Team Phantom, though only team phantom was aware of the other.

My powers had grown an incredible amount since the bracelet had come off. In the ghost zone, many ghosts considered me a rival for the ghost king, Pariah Dark, though I knew in order to reach those standards I would need more practice and stamina. Right now if I used all my strength, I could only last about ten minutes before transforming back into my human form. Many ghosts that were neutral in the war or against Pariah Dark and Vlad Plasmius were trying to persuade me to help them to wage war, I knew war was the wrong way to do things and there had to be another way, I also knew it may be the only way to stop them from destroying our world. I hadn't told Valerie about the war, with her ghost hunting it would cause problems unless I could build her new equipment, which I would be starting soon if the secret of the ghost zone's existance wasn't revealed to the world… The fact that a philosophers stone{1} or human life was needed to open a portal. When I traveled to the ghost zone, it was because of a stone a neighbour of our country {2} created using live humans to make it. I had been able to come back because ectoplasm is the residue of the energy the souls had when they were alive mixed with red water {3}. In a way, they use their own life force to activate their powers until they fade completely out of existence and are brought back in the flow of life, I was special because I was still alive, meaning my life force would replenish on its own. The only reason the Fenton Ghost portal worked was because of the life force it took from Danny when he passed through it.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly. After high school I did not know what I would do other than ghost hunt. I needed a job, and fast. As soon as fell asleep the nightmare started…

_**Flashback/Nightmare**_

_I was laying in the cage tubes hooked up and my body convulsing as the ghost DNA was forced into my body, my body fighting the whole time while involuntary partial transformations took place in various parts of my body. _

_My first full transformation happened three weeks after the experiments started. They soon stopped as I became more stable, my jet black hair turned a dark red and my eyes turned from gold with flecks of silver to a teal color. I was all of two years old when all of this began, I was two when I was ripped from my family and became a human experiment…_

**End of Flashback**

I woke up in a cold sweat tears rolling down my face, I knew I needed to tell my parents I was alive… I just didn't know how_…_ I had never truly known them but in my heart I missed them more than the human world… If I could just remember their voices…

**{1} – Philosophers Stone- Based off Fullmetal Alchemist's Philosophers stone, made from human lives in large numbers to achieve the impossible.**

**{2} – Neighbour- Again based off FMA, The neighbour was Amestris and for those who have watched it take a guess for when the mentioned happened with the philosophers stone, Based off Brotherhood timeline**

**{3} – Red water- A prototype for the philosophers stone made without using human lives.**

**A/N**

**So Tucker knows about Reena but their parents do not. Any OC's are still accepted but I have the OC I was looking for, Thanks once again PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt.**

**Review Please! If you don't want to but have a question feel free to PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I woke up in a cold sweat tears rolling down my face, I knew I needed to tell my parents I was alive… I just didn't know how… I had never truly known them but in my heart I missed them more than the human world… If I could just remember their voices…_

**Chapter 7**

**A/N**

**I will probably continue the spontaneous updates. My updates are usually fueled by emotion and you are getting this one because I am currently pissed at the world, not including my precious reviewers and those who have added me to their alerts. And my two best friends EVER, who support me no matter what, MNLMFangirl and random-girl123. The unfortunate part is they both live quite a ways away, one half-way across the province, the other halfway across the country… As you may have guessed I'm pretty upset because of a friend of mine taking my place in my family it seems… **

**On a happier note, Halley Vanaria and I may soon be starting a joint fanfiction. She has been my inspiration in Purpose, Renaissance of the Harmony, and Escape from Gehenna. More information coming soon. Also I have gotten my OC. His name is Charlie Manson and he was created by PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt. Thank you reviewers, favoriters and followers.**

**Lyra is based off random-girl123… she has a severe guilt complex… that was not an accident.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any OC's except Reena and Lyra.**

**? POV**

I stepped into the room of the girl who had acted as a sister and felt the unexpected rush of warm air that followed. Her heart had begun to thaw at last. The cold that used to set deep into the room she would be in has disappeared and from what I had seen she had let herself out of the cage that surrounded her heart that only Sophialina could enter before. A small box sat on the side with a small label attached to the bow with a light blue ribbon that matched the paper, on it said three words, _Happy Birthday Lyra. _I smiled and felt a little guilty, she always found me something but I had never been able to give her something back, though she always said that the stuff I did give her was more than she could ever ask for. I closed my eyes and fell into her bed, falling asleep immediately to the familiar scent of my best friend and soul sister.

**Reena's POV**

"…Miss Foley?" Lancer questioned as I sat up from my nap, "I thought this wasn't going to become a habit?" He said disappointed.

"It's not sir," I started, "I just was up all night studying the _amazing _works of the never heard of authors we are studying in class." Lancer bought it either without noticing the sarcasm of choosing to ignore it. Tucker snickered beside me before I saw a familiar person walking up to the school, "Excuse me Mr. Lancer but my older sister just showed up and I think she needs to see me." I spoke before exiting the room and walking to the office where Sophialina stood arguing with Principle Ishyama.

"Um… is this a bad time?" I asked warily eyeing the two who seemed to be ready to murder each other. Sophialina shook her head before taking my wrist and walking out of the building. She turned to me about five minutes later with a big ass grin on her face and I knew she wasn't mad and it wasn't a bad thing that happened that caused her to pull me out of school, "So what's the grin about Sophia?"

We were now walking side by side and I saw her smile get bigger before she said, "You'll see…" I began to pester her just before we got to the house she opened the door and gestured to my open bedroom door. I ran upstairs and into the room and saw my best friend from when I was trapped by Skulker, sitting on bed smiling at me.

"LYRA!" I yelled flinging my arms around her and giving her a hug, she returned it and I felt tears. I pulled away from the hug to see her pull away the collar of her shirt slightly and what I saw caused my eyes to turn green when I saw it, "He sent you here to deal with me didn't he?" I asked quietly. She nodded, "Well good thing I know someone who can get these off huh?" She looked at me disbelieving before I called Sophialina and asked her to get a hold of Valerie for me.

Valerie arrived over lunch and looked at the collar she appeared confused as she looked at me, "This one is far more complex than yours." I nodded and she started easing the metal panels off. Slowly they came off and the thin wiring was exposed. Valerie cut the wires freeing her from her collar easily, "Or maybe it isn't…" Lyra looked both relieved and exhausted. Sophialina called us for dinner but when we stood up and went to ask her if she was hungry we saw she had already fallen fast asleep on my bed. I smiled and left as a knock sounded on the door.

I opened it and saw Danny, Sam, Tucker and a brown haired boy who I didn't recognize. Sam quickly introduced him as her older brother Charlie before Danny interrupted, "Guys we have something we need to do. Vlad has begun making clones of us halfa's. Reena, me and some people I don't know." My face must have paled enough to be noticed, "What's up?" He asked.

I shook my head before walking back to the kitchen and sitting down. Danny, Tucker and Sam followed. It had become a normal occurrence for them to be over for supper so extras were always made for them. During supper Tucker asked a question that I had been avoiding since he found out who I was, "So, when are you going to tell them?" I almost choked before once again shaking my head and going back to my food half-heartedly.

Sophialina spoke up, "She isn't going to. She's afraid of what will happen after." They stared at me surprised before a voice entered my mind, _Reena… where did you go?_ I smiled at the excuse before excusing myself and heading upstairs.

"Hey Lyra…" her multihued blue hair stood out. Since becoming a halfa her hair, which used to be blonde, had turned various shades of blue. Our hair was in exact contrast, the tips of mine having recently began to turn a dark red while hers was light blue at tips and midnight blue at her scalp.

She jumped up and gave me another bone crushing hug before I felt tears on my shirt as she began to cry. Unlike my family, Lyra's really had been completely destroyed so we had stuck together like glue, "You should tell them Reena… Your family you should talk to them as soon as possible… If you don't you may not get another chance…" I gently rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. She had always been sympathetic yet we both knew we couldn't live without each other. I pulled out of the hug, smiled and nodded. She burst into a grin and started pulling me towards the stairs, "Let's go!"

Everyone was surprised at my change of heart until they saw Lyra. We all walked out of the house together me in the middle so I couldn't wimp out. Sophialina politely knocked to which there was no answer resulting in her pushing the door open…

**A/N**

**Cliff hanger! What do you think they find?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review!**

**I will respond to reviewers!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Everyone was surprised at my change of heart until they saw Lyra. We all walked out of the house together me in the middle so I couldn't wimp out. Sophialina politely knocked to which there was no answer resulting in her pushing the door open…_

**A/N**

**Things just get worse and worse for these pour characters don't they?**

**I only own the plot of this story, Reena and Lyra.**

**R&R**

**Reena's POV**

We opened the door and the house was deserted. A small piece of paper was on the table, an ad for a cruise. I flipped it over, before my eyes was a note from Skulker, _Reena, if you want to save them come to the cruise ship on the front. If you don't show up within 24 hours of reading this note neither your parents or your friends parents will survive. Skulker. _My eyes turned green and I turned, "What are we waiting for let's go. We only have 24 hours to find them." I looked at the other side, the cruise ship departed this morning for the EmbersBack cruise, a cruise obviously run by the one and only Ember. I knew our time was limited and that only three things could result from this. One, we could save our parents and reveal who I was to my parents, either as a half ghost or just that I was alive. Two, we may not make it and they would lose their lives, or three, we could save them and hide who I was.

Lyra put her hand on my shoulder, "Think it through, we could get help. I know Danny has an idea." We both looked at him and he grinned, we were going to save them. I squeezed my hand shut and looked at him questioningly. He smirked and before we knew it we were talking to all the children of Amity park whose parents had disappeared. All the adults had seemingly disappeared without a trace and soon we were on the trail, decked out in jumpsuits and ecto-weapons towards the ship that was disappearing into the sky. We remained human and used the OP Center to reach the ship that was floating away. We all landed on the ship at once and the fight began. Danny and I both fell off the ship before trans forming and heading right back aboard as our alter egos.

The fight ended soon enough we were all standing on the dock. Danny and I excused ourselves to 'find' our human halves. We appeared back on the dock and my parents looked at me curiously before turning around, "Let's go home Tucker," Our mother began, she looked at me and nodded.

Sophialina put her hand on my shoulder and whispered quietly to me, "Don't worry about us we'll see you at home." With that, she turned and walked away. I got in my parents vehicle and sat awkwardly beside Tuck.

My mother looked in to the back seat, her eyes brimming with tears before speaking, "We all thought you were dead…" She began to sob and I reached my hands out only to suddenly go intangible and be taken away from my family once again.

Ember stood over me, flames burning in her eyes and hair, "You can't ruin my plans again you little twerp." She raised her hand to punch me before I transformed and kicked her off me. I was lucky the street was pretty much deserted right now except for my family, and I was going to tell them anyway, just not like this. I knelt in my fighting stance before charging up a fire beam and throwing it at Ember. It hit her chest knocking her back before she got up and strummed her guitar with a spell I knew too well. I turned before I saw my families car explode, killing my family. Tears ran freely down my cheeks as I ran towards the vehicle… Only to hear a familiar voice saying a very familiar thing…

"Time out!" I heard Clockwork's voice saying before an amulet was placed around my neck. I turned to him an saw him pointing at the crash, "Had I not prevented it you would have turned into a being that would destroy Amity Park, and I'm sure you don't want that. Now go save them." I turned and flew towards them pulling them out of the explosion just before what would have been their deaths.

I turned and faced Ember, my eyes flashing with fury. My dark red hair the color of blood spilling past my shoulders, out of its usual ponytail as I launched myself towards her, fists raised and eyes glowing. My fist hit her guitar first before I turned and launched a kick towards her gut. The impact caused her to fly backwards, "Never touch them again or your afterlife will be over. You hear me Ember." My glowing were back to normal and I stood before turning back human in front of my parents and throwing my arms around their necks, "I'm sorry…" I whispered quietly before backing away and running, to where I didn't know, I just ran. I knew my family would be in danger as long as I was near them. I ran until I couldn't anymore and then transformed and flew as far as my powers could take me in my weakened state.

I landed in Montana, where in Montana I don't know but I hid in a small forest near civilization so I could get what I needed but still hide from civilization. Missing persons posters had been posted in every state, no doubt my family had told Sophialina and Raina what had happened. It was wrong for me to run like that but fear had taken over and being alone felt far more natural than a family, even living with Sophia and Raina had been pushing it.

Three weeks into the wild and familiar voices rang through the trees. I lifted myself off the ground when I heard what they were saying, "The tip said she was seen around here." Tucker's voice rang out before I heard him yell my name, "Reena, come on get out here. We know you're here." Tears began welling up in my eyes and I brushed them away. I heard them briefly talk about splitting up to find me.

I sat quietly beneath a tree when a voice, though I had only heard it a few times spoke gently to me as he held his hand out for me to take, "Why'd you run?" Charles gently asked wrapping his fingers around mine and pulling me to my feet.

"No-one wants an experiment that may or may not be stable around. It's to protect them, not hurt them." He wrapped his arms around me before directing me back to where they were camping.

He sat down beside me and gazed at the fire in the fire pit before speaking to me, "Everyone was desperate to find you, they don't care if you're an experiment. I know I don't give a damn." He looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes, "Don't worry everyone will be alright, you'll see." He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to everyone before returning his gaze to the fire, "Human or otherwise, we're all people and you are an amazing person. You care an incredible amount for your friends and family. I wish you hadn't run then I could know you better right now." We heard crashes in the bush behind us as Tucker appeared followed shortly by Danny and Sam, Valerie, Sophialina, Raina and last but not least my parents who flung their arms around me and cried. I wrapped my arms around my parents and cried, fighting the urge to run away again.

I pushed out of the hug only to be tackled by Sophia who looked about ready to kill me, "You ever run away again, I will make sure when I find you that you will wish you never thought of the idea. I get it you're afraid, but running only makes it worse." I saw tears begin to form in her ghostly green eyes before everyone tackled me and we began to make our way home in the Fenton's RV…

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Anyone mad at me? If so I did a good job and if not I need to work on it… **

**Warning way in advance, I do not like writing happy endings. You have been warned. Read Purpose if you want to see what usually ends up happening in my stories at some point or another.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I pushed out of the hug only to be tackled by Sophia who looked about ready to kill me, "You ever run away again, I will make sure when I find you that you will wish you never thought of the idea. I get it you're afraid, but running only makes it worse." I saw tears begin to form in her ghostly green eyes before everyone tackled me and we began to make our way home in the Fenton's RV…_

**A/N**

**I will be putting warnings in several chapters because I can guarantee someone WILL die in this story… I'm just not sure who…**

**Feel free to let me know if a character seems OOC.**

**I only own Reena, Lyra and the plot.**

**Tucker's POV**

I knew she was afraid of hurting others but looking at her sitting in the seat beside me I saw a tear flow down her cheek. I knew a thin mental barrier was holding her fear back. Our mother looked back at us and saw her. She glanced at me and then cautiously stepped into the back of the RV being driven by the high risk driver that was Jack Fenton. I saw her wrap her arms around Reena before my sister seemed to begin to panic. I saw her begin to shake as she sobbed into our mother's shoulder.

I glanced at Charlie, whatever he had said had gotten her to open up to people. In that instant I saw Danny leave the bathroom and return to his seat, I saw what was on it and looked to Charlie who was attempting to hold back laughter. A loud fart sound was heard from him when he sat down on the seat. We all saw him turn bright red before glaring at Charlie, standing up, picking up the whoopee cushion and throwing it back at him, "Dude, that was hilarious." I gasped out between laughs.

Charlie grinned before pulling out a cream pie, "I bet Danny is glad it wasn't this… being thrown or just left on his chair," he paused before laughing, "Dude, you should check your chair before sitting down." Danny turned beat red and checked his chair again before sitting down and joining the laughter.

**Reena's POV**

I laughed along with everyone else before succumbing to my thoughts. At my silence most of the occupants of the RV turned to look at me with the exception of Mr. Fenton who was laughing boisterously in the front seat. Talking began again quickly and I felt a pang of something akin to guilt.

We arrived back home a couple of hours and a few speeding tickets later. I collapsed onto my bed at home and fell into a deep slumber. The deep sleep prevented me from noticing my ghost sense going off due to a malicious figure watching me, "So that's the girl, she's coming along nicely… She will be useful if we can get her to follow us…" The figure smirked before vanishing into the air…

**Sophialina's POV**

I noticed the malicious aura and ran quickly reaching Reena's room just as it vanished. She was asleep still in her clothes and shoes. I walked to her and pulled her shoes off before covering her with a blanket.

I headed downstairs to see Raina standing there, "It was _them_ wasn't it?" she asked me as I nodded. We knew Reena's family would want to spend time with her tomorrow but we also knew we couldn't allow it, it would be dangerous for them. The unseen foe would plague her until she defeated it. We made a choice we would keep a sharp eye on her, make sure she wasn't in danger.

**Reena's POV**

I woke up to sunlight blazing through the window. I got up and began to get ready on auto-drive. I dressed quickly before seeing the note on my desk,

_Reena,_

_We realize you have only just gotten back but we would like to talk to you. When you get up come over to our house. We want to talk to you about everything._

_Your mother and father._

Tears flowed down my face as I held the note, I only hoped they would except me. I quietly knocked on the front doors. They were opened quickly by my mother who smiled gently as I sat down awkwardly on their couch, my father sat down across from me and my mother right beside me. I looked down, "What do you want to know?" I asked keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

My mother put her hand on my back before saying quietly, "Depends, what are you willing to share?"

I looked up at her pleading eyes before my ghost sense went off, "I'm sorry I do want to stay…" I ran to the door flinging it open before seeing a young girl with golden brown hair in a blue dress standing their looking for something. I walked up transforming at the same time, "Are you looking for something?" I asked wearily.

She shook her head, "I'm just checking on an old friend who was their when I died." I was surprised, most ghosts don't hold on to things from their lives, "No she doesn't know I check on her once and a while." She turned to me and spoke directly to me, "I'm Tidal Wave. You must be Reena." I nodded, "Stephanie is in your school, if you want to know more about me ask her. My name was Jessica Rodder." I nodded again before she looked at the sky, "Thank you for not attacking me right away…" She drifted off.

"Why would I?" I asked before continuing, "I have no reason to believe you would ever hurt anyone." She smiled and held out her hand, I shook it and we knew we would meet again. She smiled before flying off. I checked to see if anyone was around before letting the rings shift up and down my body turning me back human…

**TBC**

**A/N **

**I know shorter than usual but it also came out faster. I'm running out of motivation for this one right now. You know what would help me get it back… REVIEWS!**

**Thanks**

**ReenaKanda**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Why would I?" I asked before continuing, "I have no reason to believe you would ever hurt anyone." She smiled and held out her hand, I shook it and we knew we would meet again. She smiled before flying off. I checked to see if anyone was around before letting the rings shift up and down my body turning me back human…_

**Chapter 10**

**A/N**

**This update is dedicated to PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt for reviewing on the last three chapters and on chapter one.**

**Reena: ReenaKanda only owns me and Lyra…**

**Reena's POV**

My parents were shocked to see me come back through the door that quickly and without a scratch, "Ask away…" I sighed knowing the burning desire to ask all the questions floating through their brains. Tucker was at school with the rest of Team Phantom.

The questions were asked and I answered most completely truthfully or at least half true. At the end they asked a question I was unprepared for, "Reena, will you come home?" My mother asked quietly, "I know you may not be ready to come back here but can you maybe start coming for dinner and for the occasional night?"

I looked up surprised, she understood I wasn't ready but was still willing to give a freak like me a chance to slowly warm up to the idea of a family. Tears began to form at the bottom of my eyes before I flung my arms around my mother and cried. My father sat there a gentle smile on his face as he walked over and wrapped his arms around us both. I may have never known my family but this is how I have pictured our meeting. Soothing arms around me as I was welcomed back into the family to which I was born. I looked up at their faces and gave a slight nod. I would try.

My mother's face broke into a small smile while my father beamed, "Looks like I have work to do then…" I looked at my mother who was giving him a scolding look before I understood, he was going to get a room ready for me. He looked at me before asking gently, "What color would you like to paint it?"

I looked up at him surprised again and then down at my feet, "Can I come with you?" He beamed before nodding, finally I would get the chance I had wanted my whole life, to know my family and be accepted no matter what.

On Saturday, we had gone to the hardware store and decided on a dark purple with light blue trim. We all helped paint and over the period of the next month I had all but moved in there. It was two weeks after I had started getting to know my family when we got an urgent phone call from Danny, "Listen Tuck, we have a huge problem, Dan has broken out." I looked at Tucker confused when he agreed to meet him in five minutes at the Nasty Burger.

We all sat down, "So, who is Dan?" I asked as we sat at the table. Danny explained to me and I felt the color drain from my face. This was the two ghost forms of two halfa's merged… The ghost halves of halfa's were extremely strong and two merged promised a world of pain, "How was he contained before?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"We locked him in a Fenton thermos that we gave to Clockwork, the ghost of time." Danny explained, _the ghost of time…_

**Flashback**

_A voice brought me from my slumber, "That's the girl who when, Dan Phantom fails will destroy the world." I was awake and had a hunch that time had been stopped again. I listened and a feeling of dread grew in my stomach as I heard what would happen._

"_Just wait, maybe something will change…" The ghost known as Clockwork spoke before looking down at me. The observers left before he spoke again, "Your ghost DNA was deprived from mine, that's why you can also control time, many different ghosts DNA is in your blood." _

_I sat up and looked at him, "What did they mean Mr. Clockwork?" I asked fear filling my veins, I already suspected I would turn into something inhuman. He shook his head before disappearing and time returned to normal._

**End of Flashback**

The auras of many different ghosts reacted through me and I knew it as only a matter of time until my body began to reject the ghost DNA or it complete control. Either way I knew I would not last long.

I would never tell them but it was beginning to get harder to hold my human form for long. Eventually my human half would die, be suppressed or be completely split from my ghost half, "So this guy is back, how do we stop him?" They all shook their heads.

"We honestly don't know…" Tucker whispered before he glanced at me, I already knew who it was but I didn't want to face the truth, the true mastermind was still in existence.

"I know who it was…" I whispered, everyone glanced at me surprised, "Who freed himI mean." I paused again before glancing at them, "She also has control over the flow of time… I don't know her name though…" The last part was a lie but it had to be done. If they knew… One less halfa would be around Amity…

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Yes it was Dan… At least partially… You can probably guess who the mastermind is now… Will they be able to stop her is the world going to be destroyed? What's going to happen with her powers and human half? **

**Give me inspiration and tell me what you think after clicking the little yellow speech bubble mobile users and just give me a review in the box computer users.**

**ReenaKanda**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I know who it was…" I whispered, everyone glanced at me surprised, "Who freed him I mean." I paused again before glancing at them, "She also has control over the flow of time… I don't know her name though…" The last part was a lie but it had to be done. If they knew… One less halfa would be around Amity…_

**A/N**

**Two chapters in a week! Is that a new record or is it just me. I still only own Reena, Lyra and the plot. **

**This is the first of two parts of the finale. The end has been decided and there will be a sequel… **

**I will try and finish this story within the next few chapters. You have until the next update to review.**

**? POV**

I watched my plans unfold in the time of my half human self and smirked, everything was going as planned, my younger self would help defeat Dan, then I would rip out her human half when it was about to take over and kill it on live television while taking control of the world if timed right. I had control of the other ghost who would help me wreak havoc and rule…

All that was left was to get rid of my human self…

**Reena's POV**

I felt fear fill my body when Danny said we should meet with Clockwork. I was afraid my secret would be out. I knew what I would eventually have to do but hated it, if my dying would prevent the disaster that was on the horizon I would have to die… Maybe, just maybe I would be able to stop it as a ghost if she really did kill my human half… I was afraid of death… somehow I would have to die…

Dying in action, that would solve all the problems with morals and such. I knew what had to happen, I had to confront Dan, alone.

I found his location after viewing time. A warehouse on the edge of town, nice and secluded, a good place to go out with a bang. I walked up to it and felt the malicious presence threaten to overwhelm me, underneath it I felt something both familiar and completely foreign, a dark presence who both was and wasn't me. My ghost portion was in there as well as Dan. I stepped in, alone, and transformed, signing the contract, of my death. My ghost self was standing on one side while Dan stood directly in front of me. I inwardly smirked they would do what I wanted them to; I knew I could make them kill me without removing the ghost from me if I tried, if I did that I would be protecting everyone.

At least that's what I told myself. Dan came forward and shot his ecto-ray. I deflected it just to make it look like I thought I could win. I fought with all I had until I felt my powers dwindling as Dan shot a beam through my heart, killing me slowly. I smirked before my vision faded into darkness, consuming my ghost half and me. The last thing I heard was a sizzling sound and the ghost disappearing from existence. I was dying, I knew I was I dimly heard the voice of the ghost I had spoken to only a day or two ago, Tidal Wave. She was defeating Dan. I smiled inwardly and my heart stopped…

**Tucker's POV**

I knew something was wrong with my sister, she had disappeared, leaving a note that said two words, _Good bye_. I hoped she didn't mean for good I felt pain in my chest and stopped, me and her had a bond unlike that I had ever even heard of. That's when I knew she was gravely injured. I felt her presence disappear as I stopped, a tear flowing down my cheek, "We're too late…" I whispered quietly as the tears continued to flow. I punched a wall, "And I had only just met her!" I yelled before turning, "Let's go beat the shit out of that bastard Danny." Sam smiled at us sadly before we walked to the warehouse where Danny's ghost sense was leading us. We entered and that's when I saw her, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. On the other side of the room was A girl with long golden-brown hair in a cerulean dress. She was crying as well, but from what I could see she was beating Dan into a bloody pulp on the floor, there was no sign of the ghost Reena had mentioned.

That's when Dan decided to speak, "When the girl died so did her ghost half, and the ghost that freed me as well… Give up. She gave her life to save you and the rest of the world. Thanks to me though, no-one will ever have to worry about the poor little experiment gone wrong who was on the verge of losing control again, in life or death." I was angry by this time, I knew if I were to punch this guy and hit it would be because of the girl who sat beside me, Tidal Wave. I walked up and punched him in the face multiple times before Danny touched my shoulder and put him back in the thermos.

I walked to her body and collapsed, tears flowing openly down my face as her body crumbled in front of me, the ectoplasm losing its power causing her to disappear from in front of my eyes.

**A/N**

**Feel free to flame. Just the epilogue left then the sequel….**

**R&R!**


	12. Epilogue

_I walked to her body and collapsed, tears flowing openly down my face as her body crumbled in front of me, the ectoplasm losing its power causing her to disappear from in front of my eyes._

**A/N **

**I know I know here's the epilogue and the sequel will be up shortly.**

**Still only own Reena, Lyra and the plot.**

**Flames are accepted, they will be used to bake a cake for my other reviewers.**

**Reena's POV**

I woke up lying face down on the ground of the ghost zone. I was alarmed that I was still alive until I realized I wasn't, I was a ghost. All the powers I had had while alive I still had in death. I walked out of what I suspected to be my future lair, a small cave with screens surrounding the inside of the walls, letting me view different times, and alternate realities. I stood in front of one that showed my brother sobbing over my body, I saw it disintegrate before I let the rings travel up my body, I could still turn into myself though I very much doubted I had a heartbeat. I already didn't need to breath even in my other form. I smiled transforming again and going back to say my final good byes. I couldn't let go like this I could still do something to ease their grieving.

I flew over Amity looking for the familiar house that I had grown to love. I stood outside in front of the door when I heard my family sobbing. I knew Tucker hadn't made it back yet. The dark purple dress billowed around my feet as I flew in front of the door. I heard Tidal Wave behind me, "Trying to say good bye right?" I nodded before turning human and slightly smiling, "At least you still can…" She whispered.

I heard a chorus of gasps behind me. I turned around and saw all of Team Phantom behind me. I smiled before saying, "I'm not alive just saying good bye." I said before transforming and vanishing. I smiled watching them, Tucker wiped a tear from his eyes and walking in the door carefully.

"She still exists, just as a ghost. Not a bad one either." I heard him say before I returned to my lair with Tidal Wave close behind, her lair was nearby in the frozen reaches of the ghost zones equivalent of the Artic. I sat down at the screens and watched, knowing I would be needed again and soon…

**A/N**

**If I didn't use your OC's I will try and use them in the sequel. Thanks to all my readers and my few reviewers. The next story will mainly revolve around the time of the disasteriod. It probably won't be as long. See you soon!**


	13. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	14. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
